Forgotten Deeds
by Freezing Firelight
Summary: The Tallest run the show and Casi disagrees. Zim and Tak try to keep their new friend from getting into trouble, but how in the name of Planet Irk can they succeed? Chap. 6 up. Casi's S.I.R. named Sasha is revived. Please R&R.
1. Hellos and Pure Insanity

Hi hi! ^_^ Well loyal reader, I'm happy you've stumbled onto this forlorn piece of work! Things are starting in a chat room. See? *points below herself* Invader Zim and Tak and their S.I.R.S, Gir and Mimi are basically calling a truce in this story. A Saiyajin named Casi (A/N: Someone dared me to write an IZ/DBZ crossover. I just can't turn a dare down.) crosses the Irken base in mid-space and she decides to tag along with Tak. But we'll get around to that later. So, loyal reader, if you stay true to me, I promise you won't regret it!

WARNING! Flame me if you must. But I don't want to hear, "dude this sucks you suck loser" or a colorful stream of profanity. I want, "I'm sorry, I did not like this" or "I don't like this kind of thing very much" I want to see that you actually have a brain. I want intelligent readers in this mess. So, loyal reader, are YOU stupid? I shall be soon to find out!

* * *

(InvaderXX has joined the chatroom.)

InvaderXX: Casi? Gir? Tak?!

(Vengence437 has joined the chatroom.)

Vengence437: Hi Zim. Where are Casi and Gir?

InvaderXX: Look at my message up there, girl. If I knew, I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!

Vegence437: Jesus, _fine_.

(PrincessDarkness has joined the chatroom.)

Vengence437: GAZ?

InvaderXX: GAZ?

PrincessDarkness: Uh-huh. Is Dib here?

Vengence437: Ummm...no.........

InvaderXX: No, the Dib-child is not here. *gags*

PrincessDarkness: Ok. Fine then.

(PrincessDarkness has left the chatroom.)

Vengence437:......that was weird.......

InvaderXX:.........

(Silverwing has joined the chatroom.)

Silverwing: Hi guys, what's up?

InvaderXX: Ah, Casi, there you are! Now, I need to discuss with you the runners of the Voot Cruiser. As it turns out-

Silverwing: Blah, blah, blah.

Vengence437: LMAO

(Hyperness234 has joined the chatroom.)

Hyperness234: Hi!

Silverwing: Oh no....

Vengence437: ZIM!

InvaderXX: GIR! GO HOME!

Hyperness234: But I am home.

Silverwing: *sweatdrop*

InvaderXX: Then get off the COMPUTER!

Hyperness234: Why?

Silverwing:.......

Vengence437:........

InvaderXX:.........

(Silverwing has left the chatroom.)

(Vengence437 has left the chatroom.)

InvaderXX: Maybe next time.....

(InvaderXX has left the chatroom.)

Hyperness234: LA! I like tacos! Hello?........

(Hyperness234 has left the chatroom.)

* * *

Like it? Review!

Don't like it? Review!

I welcome all comments. Just use your brain, 'kay? ^_~


	2. The Second Encounter

Hiya! Chapter 2 also takes place in a chat room. Don't worry, things will go story-wise soon! If you don't like Invader Zim, hmmm……well, what would you be doing here? Nice comments are always welcome! ^_^ And if you must flame me, do it in an _intelligent_ matter. Flames with no formal sign of brains will be sent to my friends and their friends in an endless chain 'til they reach something better. 

In other words, flames lacking signs of intelligence will be posted in chat rooms all over the world to be laughed at.

* * *

(Silverwing has joined the chatroom.)

(InvaderXX has joined the chatroom.)

Silverwing: Ok Zim. What did you want to tell me?

InvaderXX: The Voot Cruiser. The runners.

Silverwing: What about them?

InvaderXX: Just that. When I was checking out the security of the human stink, an evil death-bee ran into the Voot and knocked me off course. And I crashed.

Silverwing: Is that it?

InvaderXX: No. The humans....found out.....

Silverwing: You *did* use the mind discharger, didn't you?!

InvaderXX: OF COURSE I DID! I'M AN IRKEN, SAIYAJIN STINK!

Silverwing: HEY! YOU CAN INSULT ME TILL HELL FREEZES OVER, BUT YOU CANNOT! INSULT! MY! SPECIES!

InvaderXX: Pftt. Mere words. What can words do to harm me?

Silverwing: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, ZIM!

InvaderXX:.........

Silverwing: My point exactly.

(Mysterious692 has joined the chatroom.)

Mysterious692: HA! I have finally tracked you down, Zim!

Silverwing: *groans* It's Dib.

InvaderXX: No kidding.

Mysterious692: You're just jealous that I've got the advantage here! I can just copy down that conversation up there!

Silverwing: "I can just copy that conversation down." Pfft. You'd never live it down.

Mysterious692: What are YOU gonna do about it?

Silverwing: Track you down and cut off your oxygen supply until you take back EVERY WORD.

Mysterious692:.....

InvaderXX: Score another point for ZIM!

(Vengence437 has joined the chatroom.)

Silverwing: Hi Tak!

InvaderXX: TAK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!

Silverwing: Well, we're all practically neighbors. ^_^

InvaderXX: BUT SHE WANTS TO TAKE MY MISSION!

Vengence437: I want REVENGE! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!

InvaderXX: *whines* Casi, make her shut up!

Silverwing: Actually, I was about to comment you on your 'flirtation technique' if you catch my drift.....heh heh....

InvaderXX: FLIRTATION?!

Vengence437: SAY WHAT?!

Silverwing: Zim and Tak, sittin' in a tree...

InvaderXX: THAT'S IT! I'M COMING OVER THERE!

(InvaderXX has left the chatroom.)

Silverwing: o.O;; Uhh, gotta go!

(Silverwing has left the chatroom.)

Mysterious692:.........

Vengence437:.........

(PrincessDarkness has joined the chatroom.)

PrincessDarkness: DIB! COME HOME **NOW**!

Mysterious692: O_O;;

(Mysterious692 has left the chatroom.)

(PrincessDarkness has left the chatroom.)

(S.I.R.70 has joined the chatroom.)

S.I.R.70: Sir. Visitor approaching west wing.

Vengence437: Who is it?

S.I.R.70: A red-haired female.

Vengence437: Casi......probably getting away from Zim.....I can kill her for singing that later......Mimi!

S.I.R.70: Yes sir!

Vengence437: Go greet our guest. If there's someone following her, eliminate him.

S.I.R.70: Yes sir! I obey!

(S.I.R.70 has left the chatroom.)

(Vengence437 has left the chatroom.)

* * *

Whatcha think? Keep it up? Give up? Should I make a cliffy soon? Tick you guys off? (That would be _you_, loyal reader.) Well, review review!


	3. Clearing Things Up

Yay! Things are finally story-slash-text-slash-wise-slash-things! ^_^ Now, I'm not sure how this happened, but I'M HIGH ON TIC TACS! XD 

* * *

Mimi opened the door and Casi rushed in.

"Thanks Mimi," She panted, looking slightly dizzy and annoyed. "Where's Tak? What's she doing?"

Tak stepped out from the shadows nearby her. She put on a totally puppy-eyed, innocent, Nickelodeon style look.

"You mean me?" She said, twitching her antennae in irritation. "Oh, nothing...EXCEPT TRYING TO FIND OUT HOW TO GET REVENGE!"

Casi took a step back and bumped into Zim. His eyes flickered from Casi, to Tak, to Mimi, then to Gir who was jumping up and down in excitement. Tak's disguised base worked perfectly; humans outside the building seemed to be debating whether to buy a hot dog or not; some walked by without a second look; but then again, some, like the Dib-monkey, paid attention to every little detail on other things that made no sense at all. Dib, however, was in another part of town, getting an alien recognition book. So Zim was unusually care-free coming and going places. Tak scowled.

"Who invited you?" She said to Zim, pushing him over. "Casi's the only one **I** invited." One of Zim's blue contacts fell off and revealed his red Irken eyes. Casi snickered.

"I happen to be here just because of that reason," Zim said, adjusting his contact so once again he had Earthling eyes. "_A certain female Saiyajin_ is NOT getting away with what SHE said to US. WE must punish HER."

"We? Who's we?" Tak asked boldly, taking a step forward. "I will punish her, if the almighty ZIM doesn't mind."

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted, knocking Tak over. Her earth disguise flickered, revealing that she too, was an Irken. "She's *my* responsibility."

"Oh, you're being responsible? That's a nice switch," Tak hissed tartly.

"SHUT UP!"

Silence. Never before had anyone in the room heard pure silence. There had always been some kind of noise. A car running. A clock ticking. A bird whistling. But no— this was PURE silence. It made both Zim's antenna stand on end. The fur on Casi's tail prickled.

"Nice one, Zim." Casi said coolly, standing up. "That was really what I needed right then."

"W-who cares what _you_ need?" Zim looked over his shoulder, still a little shaken up.

"I care what I need, thank-you-very-much." Casi lashed her tail.

Tak scowled. "Zim, Gir, Mimi, please leave us now."

"Yes sir! I obey!" Mimi said, changing into her cat disguise and walking- no, gliding- out the door.

"Bye-bye!" Gir said happily. His little green dog disguise squeaked as he walked after Mimi.

Zim glared at the two remaining girls and walked out. Even from his back, he looked imprudent.

Tak sighed, dusted herself off, and looked at Casi. "Ok, Casi. Spill it. Why do you still live here?"

Casi twisted up her face. "What do'ya mean?"

"I mean you're a Saiyajin. We're Irkens. We just happened upon you while we were in space. You came with me here. You belong on planet Vejita with your family. Why. Are. You. Still. Here?"

Casi smirked. "You think I don't _enjoy_ every second of being the only Saiyajin in a colony of Irkens?"

And with that, Casi arched her tail and walked out the door, leaving a very confused Tak behind.

* * *

Told ya I was high on tic tacs……


	4. Remembering The Past

Well! Fancy seeing you here! I see you truly are my loyal reader! To think, I'd thought you'd given up on me! As you see, I am out of tic tacs, and I am not going to finish this chapter until I get some more.

Nah, I'd never do that to you. ^_^

* * *

"No, that's not it!"

An enraged Casi tore a paper to shreds and stuck another one in her word processor. She began to type again.

_My name is Casliey Lakota Aurora. When I was young, my father and my mother—_

Casi sighed. How could she possibly put the story of **HER LIFE** in words? Maybe it's like that phrase says. _"This is too complicated for words."_ My God, that was impossibly true. Casi, her rage vanishing like mist in the dawn, pulled the paper, threw it away, and tried again.

_My name is Casi. My father's name is Brolli and my mother's name is Aurora._

Much better.

_My life is much too complicated to put in words._

That's it.

_My mother and father broke up when I was five._

A sad thing, though true. Casi, a twenty-eight year old Saiyajin, remembered every detail up to that day. Quarreling, quarreling, quarreling, day and night, 24:7. When she was young, her mother had decided she had had enough of all of it. Tears burned in Casi's eyes as she remembered that day.

_That day..._

_"That's it! I've had enough of this!" A shriek made it's way to Casi's ears as she silently played with her paper dolls on the floor of the captain's chambers. Casi stood up and peeked around the door._

"Brolli, you care nothing for me! I'm leaving!" A shattering of glass as another Saiyajin ran past Casi. Scattered murmurs and adults, wringing their tails like nervous children, watched Aurora with wide, scared, eyes. Brolli's own eyes flashed toward the spot Casi was hiding. She clenched her fists.

"Aurora, none of that's true. You know I love you." A little blue-haired boy named Thrace walked to Casi's side.

"What's going on, Casi?" He asked nervously, wringing his tail as well.

"I don't know…" Said Casi.

"Aurora—"

"SHUT UP!"

"But miss, shouldn't you—"

Were the scattered shouts and cries to the two Saiyajins in the center of the room. Aurora lashed her tail in a manner that made even Casi wince. A tiny diamond of a tear lay at the end of Casi's nose. Though she said she knew nothing, she knew every thing about what her mom and dad were doing. Her mother- through years and years of quarreling with her strict father- was finally leaving her. The thought was too horrible to comprehend. Casi finally turned around and, sobbing angrily, ran to her own quarters. And though she grew up to be successful, she grew up without her mother's love and care. When Casi was fifteen, she was assigned to a planet. Planet Irk.

Casi's head throbbed with the burden of this memory. She had come to the planet Irk to destroy it and all life that inhabited it. If she told Zim and Tak, she knew they'd never forgive her. She again recalled the day she landed on Irk.

_The first thing she noticed was the cities. She calmly noted the green aliens here and there, but it was the cities— incredible! The sculptors were engraved with the names of the hundred of thousands of Irkens whom lived there. The entire city— wait, if she could get a little higher— ah yes, that's it! Casi flew to the tallest building she could she and halted there, absolutely gaping at the sight she saw. A beautiful, complete city, lighted by the planet's moon and artificial lights, but oh no, the entire thing seemed to be alive itself! She looked at the Irken's home quarters, bright and vibrant as the city itself. The colors, green and red mixed with a little pink, purple here and there, were clashed with silver and black, mind you, the clashing DID seem to blend in with the rest of the city. The Irkens, though seeming all the same, were entirely different and special in his or her own way. Some of the Irken's antennae were curled, distinguishing male from female. Some of the Irken's eyes looked serious, some wide, some passionate, in a rainbow of colors. Each Irken, perhaps these were the Invaders, had a serious, squint in their eyes, a piece of paper here and there, and an Irken Utility Pack to each back. Casi couldn't dream of harming these creatures, even as a gentle hand prodded her back. She turned her head to see two tall Irkens standing behind her._

"You're Saiyajin," The red one said.

"Yes…" Said Casi, a little dazed, as if this were all a dream.

"What are you doing here?" The other one, purple-colored, asked.

"I- I was just- I- I mean-" Casi stuttered and tripped of her words repeatedly.

"Casi?"

Casi yelped, opened her eyes, and looked at Tak, who was standing over her.

"Are you okay?" Tak asked.

"W- why?" Casi shook her head, still tripping over what she had to say.

"You were crying. You were probably having a bad dream."

"Oh…umm, I'll be okay, I just need some time alone."

Tak shrugged and nodded. "Ok." Then she turned to her S.I.R.

"Mimi!"

"Yes sir!" Answered the familiar female-like robot voice of Mimi.

"Get your disguise back on. We're leaving. Casi needs privacy!"

Instead on answering with her usual, "Yes sir! I obey!", Mimi simply nodded and left. Tak turned back around, gave Casi a sympathetic glance, and walked out after Mimi. Casi sighed and realized she must have drifted off to sleep and was dreaming of her past life. She ran her finger under her left eye; she _was_ crying. Casi looked out her window at Tak's base, five houses away from her own. With a quiet look down Pine Avenue, she saw Gaz playing her Gameslave on the front steps of her house. Dib was walking back and forth, in front of Gaz, chirping on and on about something, most likely Zim. Casi fingered the mind discharger in her pocket. Could she use it on herself? She took it out and turned it over and over. The Y-like shape of the discharger fit easily in the palm of her hand. She put it to her own head, fingered the trigger, and brought back her horrid memories again. She shut her eyes tight and her hands trembled as she tried to zap that horrible thing away.

C'mon…just a little closer…one more inch…NO!…

She couldn't do it. She had to keep her awful memories. They, like her heart and feet and tail, were a part of her, and she couldn't part with them.

Casi felt sick to her stomach. It felt like someone had cut off a small part of her heart and made her eat it. Her heart was very bitter to her; but, a part of her liked the bitter, sad taste of her heart.

So she kept her awful memories and smiled. Smiled and skipped down the street like a little six-year-old.

She decided to go see Zim.

* * *

Well, getting better? Getting worse? Should I keep up this bleeding heart (Wow! That's a good one! *takes out her notepad*) stuff? Get bloody soon? Well R&R as always! Until next time, loyal reader!


	5. Casi's Big Mouth

Yay! Some nice person gave me more tic tacs! ^_^ I can continue writing now! Enjoy!

* * *

"…sun go down on me…"

Noise. Head hurts. Ugh. Were the first thoughts that flashed through Casi's mind as she opened her eyes. She stood up in surprise. Where was she? Then it hit her. Zim's place.

"HI!" Gir spun around and around on a record player that was blaring a fast, head-throbbing melody. Casi picked up Gir and put him on the couch were she must have fallen asleep. She turned off the record player.

"Gir! You didn't wake her, did you?" Zim yelled, glaring at Gir.

"Uhhhhh………no?" Came the confused response from the Information Retrieval unit. Casi's mind stumbled over thoughts.

"Hey Zim!" She waited for a response.

"What?"

"What does the G in Gir's name stand for?"

Zim blinked and looked left and right. "I don't know," He said truthfully. "And neither does he."

"Weird. So, what was I doing?"

"I wouldn't know. You came here, obviously to tell me something, and I guess something wore you out. I just didn't want to wake you up."

"Once again: Weird."

The two chuckled and Gir jumped and landed with a clunk. Hop and clunk. Hop and clunk.

"Gir, what's with you today?"

"No, you mean, 'Gir, what's been wrong with you today, yesterday, and the day before that!' He's been over-hyper like this ever since I…" Zim's eyes widened and he scrambled into the trash can. She could hear him shouting obscene words all the way. "How could I have forgotten the - - restorer? It's so - - obvious! I'm such an - - - - idiot!" Casi winced. A few minutes later, Zim came back up with a small gun-like thing in his hand, still muttering…shall we say, inappropriate?…names to himself and generally holding his antennae in an annoyed manner. "Stupid of me…forgetting where all - - Gir's - - parts the - - are…such a stupid - -…"

"Zim! That one crossed the line! Let's keep this fiction rated PG-13, shall we?" Casi snapped at him. "I'm glad to she you've caught up on the slang, but take it easy!"

"Fine." Zim muttered. "Gir, get over here."

"Am I in trouble?" Gir asked innocently.

"No. Come."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Why?"

"GIR, GET THE - - OVER HERE!"

"Zim! That's it, no more Die Hard movies for you!"

"Why?"

Casi grabbed a large sword (seemingly from nowhere) and whacked Zim upside the head with it. His eyes went crossed and he fell unconscious. 

* * * *

"Zim? Zi-im? WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

"Argh!" Zim turned over and fell out of his bed. He eyed his unwelcome visitor warily. "Who invited you?"

"Me. Got a problem with that?" Casi snorted.

"Yes! One: I'm sleeping. Two: You woke me up. Three: GET OUT!" Zim shouted, then remembered the REASON he was asleep. He scowled angrily and leapt at Casi. Casi snickered and jumped into the garbage can and went down to Zim's Irken control room. Zim yelped, called to Gir, and followed Casi. Casi was sitting peacefully at his computer.

"One move, Zim, and I call the Tallest and tell them why their snack production was slowed!"

Zim smirked. "Zim has dirt on Casi, so DON'T YOU DARE touch that transmitter."

Casi went a pale color. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," Zim made a fist, jumped up on the back of his Voot Cruiser, and pretended he was speaking into a microphone.

"Oh, my Tallest," Zim chuckled. "I have something to tell you!"

"DON'T EVEN!" Casi screamed, throwing her hands over Zim's mouth.

"Fine," Zim sniffed. He held his head in the air. "But remember, if you do something to irritate me…" His finger hovered over the "Transmit" button. Casi got the message. She lashed her tail in annoyance. 

Then her eyes flashed in mischief.

"Zim…" She said, starting to sing, which was her favorite way of getting to him. "And Tak…"

"Casi…don't even start…"

"Sittin' in a tree…"

"CASI…"

**"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**

_"CASLIEY!"_

* * *

Teehee. 


	6. Dib's Failed Plot

So bored. Out of tic tacs. Is not hyper. V_V

* * *

Zim lunged toward Casi and she leapt backwards, laughing merrily. Gir laughed at Zim, who now had his face down on the floor.

A red squirrel leapt down onto the window pane and leapt inside. It, however, was brushed away by a human hand and a small tape recorder. A sparrow outside chirped, causing Gir to turn his head toward the window. He cocked his head from side to side, then looked again at Zim.

"What's that?" He asked.

"WHAT?" Zim responded, clenching his fists and scowling at Casi, who flipped her long, red, hair over her shoulder and grinned sheepishly.

"That!" Said Gir again, pointing at the window.

Zim turned his head slightly toward the window and yelled. A human laugh and a pale hand took the tape from the window. A small boy in a black jacket ran from the window across the lawn.

"GNOMES, ATTACK!" Screamed Zim.

The freakishly large lawn gnomes followed the boy in an attempt to grab and capture him. He leapt and avoided all of them. Once he was safe, he shouted to Zim,

"I've done it! Ha-ha! I've finally got proof, Zim! You see this?" He held the tape up. "This has all your alien actions on it! HA!"

"_CURSE YOU, DIB!_" Zim shouted down the street. Dib laughed evilly and ran along the sidewalk. "GIR!"

Gir's normally blue parts turned red as he saluted Zim. "Yes sir!" Gir said.

"Gir, go after Dib and DESTROY THAT TAPE." Zim commanded.

"Yes sir! Right away!" Gir turned normal and flipped backwards into his cute, green dog suit. It squeaked as Gir ran out the door, across the lawn, down the sidewalk, and toward Dib.

"We'll never see him again, will we?" Asked Casi as she watched Gir, trying hard not to laugh.

"Nope."  


The two stifled their laughter.

"Gir IS a S.I.R, isn't he?" Casi said, covering her mouth.

"I'm not sure."

More stifled laughter. A bird chirp could've got them going.

"Now, Gir happens to be S.I.R, and that's…convenient…but still, isn't he just scrap metal?"

"I'm not sure. That's probably the case though."

"How did we start talking about S.I.R.s?

"I don't know."

Casi puzzled for a minute. "Oh, that reminds me! Is Sasha in one piece again?"

Zim blinked. "Sasha?…Oh, you mean your S.I.R! Yes, he should be together again."

Zim led Casi back down into his control room. He walked over to a glass case that Casi hadn't noticed before. Tapping the glass (and a few buttons on the side), Zim squinted and grinned. The glass case opened, revealing an deactivated S.I.R. Casi looked it over closely and crossed her fingers. She glared at the S.I.R.

"Sasha, report for duty!" She shouted at the lifeless thing.

All at once, the S.I.R glowed red and leapt in front of Casi and Zim. It saluted Casi and waited for orders.

"Yes, sir! Reporting for duty!"

"Yes!" Rejoiced Casi, grinning and looking at the ceiling. She turned toward Zim. "I can't thank you enough."

Zim waved a hand casually. "Just paying off one of the things that I owe you. Besides, it was my fault that Sasha was torn apart, anyway."

"No, it was Gir's fault." Casi flicked a piece of her hair over her shoulder. 

"Well, Gir's *my* responsibility."

"True…that was so embarrassing…" Snickered Casi.

"Casi, I'm sorry to say this, but I gotta embarrass you one more time."

"How else could _you_ possibly embarrass _me_?"

"BY BEATING YOU TO TAK'S BASE!" Zim leapt into his Voot Cruiser and took off.

"Not so fast, little green one!" Casi turned toward Sasha. "Sash, go slow that Irken down!"

"Yes sir! I obey!" Shouted Sasha, taking after Zim. Casi leapt up and flew after Sasha and the tiny dot of Zim's retreating Voot.

* * * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the neighborhood, Gir was taking special precautions to go unnoticed by Dib. Every so often, Dib would turn around and look behind himself, and Gir would dive into a alley or a trash can, whatever happened to be nearer. Dib would then shrug and keep walking. Gir wheedled his way around stranger and stranger humans, and their rancid pets. Unfortunately, Dib walked by Bloaty's Pizza Hog, where Gaz was heading much like a zombie.

"The pig commands me…" Moaned Gaz. Dib stared at her for a minute, then looked behind himself one more time, but Gir was not there. He was in the pizza restaurant.

Gir walked up toward the cashier, where Gaz was walking away with a piece of pizza, her large, hazel, eyes shown in a dream-like trance.

"Yeah, whattdoya want?" The pimple faced, teenage, apparently carefree cashier asked the green dog. 

"Pizza!" Shouted Gir happily.

"That'll be……$14.50..." But Gir was not there anymore. He had remembered his master's orders and went out to carry them out. He was looking for Dib, but Dib was not there. Gir walked down the deserted sidewalk and looked for Dib's house. Finding it, Gir walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Gaz, who magically got back to her house before Gir did, answered it.

"What?" Was the one, simple, word that Gaz said. She was obviously very busy, tapping all those buttons on her Gameslave2. 

"I want Dib." Gir answered.

"Just a minute. DIB! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND ANSWER THE DOOR!"

The black-jacketed boy ran to the door.

"Yes?………" He looked around, and then down at Gir. "Yike! Aren't you that…thing…that Zim always has with him?"

Without a second thought, Gir snatched the tape from Dib's hands and ate — yes, ate — it. Dib gave Gir a confused look as he walked toward Tak's base.

* * *

*sighs* Until next time, loyal reader. 


End file.
